deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Season 2 episode 2: Cerberus VS Delta Squad
Cerberus, the elite para-military group who fight for human dominance, VS Delta Squad, the elite Republic Commandos who fight for the Republic Who, Is, Deadliest?! Battle of the sc-fi ops: Mass effect VS Star Wars Today two sci-fi warriors enter the ring. On the left: Cerberus, the pro-human paramilitary of the Mass Effect universe. On the right: Delta squad, the top Republic commmandos from Star Wars. Two will enter the ring, but only one will emerge as... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Cerberus Cerberus is the pro-human paramilitary from the Mass Effect universe. They are considered to be terrorists who combat Sheperd's allied forces. They fight for retaining human power in the galaxy. Led by the Illusive Man, they fight he collectors and other organizations and groups in the universe. Powers: Biotics are their powers. Biotics can allow the user to throw objects and slam objects uinsing their mind. For a full list of powers see here. X-factor: Biotics. Weapons slideshow Baton mass effect.jpg|The Shock Baton Talon pistol.png|The Talon pistol M96 mattock.jpg|M-96 Mattock Assault rifle M25 hornet.jpg|The M-25 Hornet sub machine gun Raptor rifle.jpg|the raptor sniper rifle ME3 Cerberus Guardian.png|A cerberus soldier Cerberustroops.jpg|Cerberus strike squad Cerberusupgrades.png|Cerberus upgrades to the body Illusiveman.jpg|The Illusive man himself Delta Squad Delta Squad is the elite group of Republic Commandos. Their missions include anything that the Grand Army may or may not need in their war. They use the best of the best weaponry and armor against their enemies as they wage war for the Republic. Powers: None Members: Boss (Leader), Sev (Sniper), Scorch, Fixer (Engineer). Weapons slideshow Knuckle plated Vibroblade.jpg|The knuckle plate vibroblade DC-15s.jpg|The DC-15s DC-17M Sniper.jpg|A rear view of the DC-17m DC-17m Interchangable Weapon System.jpg|Variations of their weaponry DC17m rifle.jpg|The DC-17m in it's assault rifle mode 250px-DC17m anti armor.jpg|The anti armor attachment DC17m sniper2.jpg|The sniper attachment 250px-Delta Squad lineup.jpg|Delta Squad Boss of Delta Squad.jpg|Boss Sev of Delta Squad.jpg|Sev Scorch of Delta Squad.jpg|Scorch Fixer of Delta Squad.jpg|Fixer X-Factors Cerberus / Delta Squad Training 81 / 98 Only certain Cerberus members receive significant training that even matches that of the Delta Squad members. The Delta members each receive a great amount of training. EDGE: Delta Squad Armor 88 / 80 The Delta armor, while better than the regular Clone Trooper armor, won't be as durable as the heavier armor of Cerberus' members. Some Cerberus members even have shields. EDGE: Cerberus Mentality 88 / 100 The Delta Squad members are meant for only one thing: Combat. Of course they are going to be in a better mindset than that of cerberus soldiers. EDGE: Delta Squad Intelligence 88 / 88 This one is extremely close. Yes Cerberus members are very intelligent, and so are the Squad members. I'm going to call this even EDGE: Even Mean 91 / 93 The Delta troops are meant to fight. They are meant to battle. They have more of a personality and individuality than regular clone troopers, but they won't stop until they have finished the job. Cerberus members, while mean, are not engineered to kill as much as the Delta Squad. EDGE: Delta Squad Technology 90 / 89 The weapons of Cerberus are far more brutal and powerful than that of Delta's. EDGE: Cerberus Notes The battle will be 4 on 4 It will take place in the massive senate building(The whole building, not just the meeting area.) where Cerberus has taken over and Delta must stop them. My apologies for any mistakes Personal edge I'm going to give it slightly to Delta Squad in this battle. I believe that their more versatile DC-17m and it's multiple destructive variants will be their trump car along with their excellent training. Voting *Give either weapons edges or strong reasons in a paragraph as to why the warrior you've chosen will win *Votes that have weak reasons won't be counted Battle Cerberus: X4 Delta Squad: X4 Senators and senate guards pour out of the massive senate tower on Courascant. The widespread panic spreads amongst the people as they hear weapon fire from atop the building. Amongst the crowd, mainly human with a mixture of other species that managed to escape. The head senate guard looks over to a concerned Chancellor Palpatine, "Sir, evacuation plans in the area are underway. Those terrorists, they posses powers resemblent of a Jedi. Who will take them down? Jedi?" Palpatine's frail voice overcomes the head guard's as he speaks, "There are too few Jedi here. The Clone Troopers are too poory equipped to handle the threat. Delta Squad is available, are they not?" "Of course sir," The head guard replies. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Four Cerberus troops look around at the huddled together alien senators. The leader pulls out hisw Talon pistol and fires it just off to the left of the group. Several Twi'ilek girls scream as the blast of blue energy enetrs the rim of a nearby senate box. "Please don't hurt us!" A senator says weakly. The Cerberus leader looks over and tilts his head, "I wouldn't dream of it," he says, pulling the trigger on his Talon, "that didn't hurt, now did it?" The senator slumps over as the blast exits his body. "Anyone else?!" another Cerberus member asks. Suddenly, a blast of energy hits him in the back. Cerberus: X3 Delta Squad: X4 Nearby, Sev stares down the scope of his DC-17m sniper mode, "Yeah, hpow 'bout you?" he says. Scorch and Fixer run out from behind him, DC-17m's raised. The Cerberus soldiers turn their attention to the commandos and fire their weapons. The leader fires his Talon at Fixer, the blue blast just barely misses the republic commando. "Sir," a Cerberus soldier says, firing his M-96 Mattock, "Sir, they're flanking us!" The Cerberus leader looks over to his left to see Boss climbing over the senate boxes, and on his right, Scorch. The Cerberus leader fires his Talon at Boss who ducks and fires his DC-17m. The shot hits the leader on the thigh, knocking him over. He drops his Talon through the crack inbetween two senate boxes. One of the Cerberus soldiers picks up his shield and grabs his leader. "We must retreat!" he says, throwing a frag grenade down range. The reamianing Cerberus soldiers retreat out into a long, red hallway. Fixer fires his DC-17m anti-armor into the hall. The explosion knocks the Cerberus soldiers to their backs. Fixer runs up into the hall after the retreating Cerberus members. One of the Cerberus troops looks up, Hornet SMG in right hand, Talon in left. Firing the two weapons at the same time, he shoots the approaching Fixer. Cerberus: X3 Delta Squad: X3 The Cerberus members stand and run out of the hallway, into the Chancellor's office. Sev, Boss and Scorch run in and see their fallen friend. "Fixer!" Scorch yells, kneeling next to the dead commando. "He's dead, Scorch," Boss says sadly. Scorch stands and lays his DC-15s pistol on Fixer's body, "Goodbye." The Commandos nod and run into the Chancellor's office. Upon entering, they immediately encounter gunfire. The Cerberus leader fires his Mattock assault rifle at Scorch. The Commando ducks behind the Cheancellor's desk just in time. Boss fires his DC-17m at the Cerberus soldier with the shield. The shot hits him directly in the head, killing him. Cerberus: X2 Delta Squad: X3 The Cerberus soldiers run down into a large office room. Luxurious couches and tables crowd the elegant room. The remaining two Cerberus troops duck behind the furniture as the Commandos storm in. The two groups fire their weapons rapidly as the battle rages on. The Cerberus leader fires his Mattock assult rifle at Scorch, finally killing him. Cerberus: X2 Delta Squad: X2 Sev runs over to the regular Cerberus soldier and hits him on the head with the butt of his rifle. The Cerberus member falls over and activates his shock baton. Beating the electric bat over Sev's head. Sev drops to the ground and deploys his knuckle plate vibroblade. Slashing the Cerberus soldier across the face, he stands and kicks the troop in the gut. The Cerberus soldier keels over and swings his shock baton. Sev lunges at the soldier and knocks him over once more. Sev punches the soldier in the face, shattering the eye piece, revealing his disfigured face. Using his biotics, the Cerberus soldier sends a couch into Sev. The Republic commando is sent flying into the wall from the force of the couch. The Cerberus soldier stands and shoots Sev in the head with his M-96 Mattock. Cerberus: X2 Delta Squad: X1 Boss turns and shoots the Cerberus soldier in the face with his DC-15s. Cerberus: X1 Delta Squad: X1 The Cerberus leader uses his biotics to throw Boss' pistol across the room. The Cerberus leader pulls the trigger of his Mattock, but no rounds are fired. Tossing the empty rifle to the side, he lunges at Boss. Boss ducks and clips the Cerberus leader in the jaw with his fist. Activating his shock baton, the Cerberus leader turns and slams the Baton into Boss' face. Falling backwards onto a couch, Boss deploys his knuckleplate vibroblade. But upon looking down at his wrist, he sees the blade being held back by an invisible force. Using his biotics to jam the blade, the Cerberus leader beats Boss once more in the head. Throwing several more shots with the baton, the Cerberus leader kicks Boss against the wall. Raising the baton hiogh above his head, the Cerberus leader prepares to kill Boss. He brings down the baton, but suddenly is stopped. He looks down at his gut to see Boss' fist. Boss removes his fist from the Cerberus leader's gut and reveals the deployed vibroblade. Cerberus: 0 Delta Squad: X1 Boss kicks the dead Cerberus leader to the ground and looks at his fallen comrades. "For Sev, Scorch and Fixer." WINNER: Delta Squad Expert's opinion Delta Squad had the battle in the bag from the beginning. Despite the power of the biotics, the Republic Commandos' DC-17m's interchangeable capabilities and high magazine capacity eventually pushed the votes on their side. Next time... Next time on deadliest fiction... The Suicide Squad: Super villains turned expendable black ops task force take on Team Baskerville: The best Tokyo's Butei student body has to offer Category:Blog posts